MrYoung one shot
by Raven Winter
Summary: Layla Jones gets help from Adam Young and its not science


Help!

I sat in my seat quietly and no one paid any notice to me. That's the way I like it. Let me introduce myself. Im Layla Jones. Im a freashmen in Finnagean high and I have no friends. Im shy and quiet and I prefer to read books and write them instead of being social. Ivy Young bullies me everyday. Here what that dumb blonde says," Where did you get your outfit? Mars? That country is so old that you were born there."

I rolled my eyes when she said that. Okay that one was a bad example but heres another one. " wow. Your by yourself. What a loser!"

That hurts a lot.

Anyway , I sat in myseat waiting for class to start. My Science teacher is and he is a fourteen year old kid genis(sp?) . I think he is kinda cute. But no boy would fall for an English nerd with brown eyes and brown hair with a green-blue feather in her hair.

"Can anyone tell me what is a lipid?" asked.

I raised my hand.

" It is temporary energy, given by Candies, Pops ,and anything with suger," I said.

" Good Job uhhh…"

"Layla Jones, im usally quiet."

He nodded. I went back to my quiet state.

Adam's pov

"Durby can I talk to you ?" I asked.

" What's up?" He said, holding a chicken.

"Where did you get the chicken?"

"I don't understand the question."

I shook my head and went back to the question I wanted to ask him.

" Do you know anything about Layla Jones?" I asked.

" No one knows really she really sits by herself with Ivy picking on her while Layla reads a book. Different book each day. I think today is the Golden Compass," He said.

" I think I like Layla now," I said.

" woah. First Echo now Layla you like a lot of girls." I rolled my eyes at this.

Suddenly I heard Someone shout ," Come here Layla!"

Then someone else shout ," Leave me alone Derek!"

Me and Derby ran out and saw Derek Nightgale, a student with an IQ of a walenut, holding Layla violently. Slab was too busy putting nerds in a locker. Principle Tater was doing something , and I really don't want to get Mrs. B. She thought I wanted a hole in my head.

Layla's pov

I hated Derek. Ever since he saw me two years ago , he wouldent stop bothering me. to he point that he started to stalk me.

"Derek I don't want you at all . in fact your scaring me," I said.

"What is going on here?" A voice said.

I turned around and saw . He stood there with his arms cross and a look of anger and fear mixed in. Derek saw this and pushed me into . He held me in his arms which were a little weak .

"Whatever , I know where you live Layla," He said.

After he walked away, I said,"Great! Now I cant even be safe from him at home."

"Well you can stay at my place," asked.

"Really your mom wont mind?"

"yeah , she getting tired of only Derby coming over,"he said.

"Hey!" Derby yelled. I covered my ears and doubled over when he did that.

"oww!" I said.

"You don't like loud sounds?"

I nodded.

"Layla call me Adam," He said.

Later

"What is she doing here?" Ivy screamed. I covered my ears and doubled over, again.

What is with people yelling?

"Ivy she needs a place to stay. Derek is a creep. He knows where Layla lives," Adam said.

"Opps. Derek is coming over," Ivy said.

It was my turn to scream.

Adam covered his ears.

"For a girl who doesn't like loud noises , you can scream,"He said.

" Sorry, but Derek scares me a lot and I don't know what to do Adam," I said.

" I got an idea. How about we pretend to be a couple and he will leave me alone," Adam said.

I blushed at this idea. I do have a crush on Adam but I never thought he would do this.

"Okay," I said. He reached his hand out and I took it.

It was fun till Derek asked us to prove that we were a couple.

"How do you want us to prove it?" I asked.

"Kiss," he said.

Adam kissed me on the cheek and I blushed. I moved my hair out of my eyes.

" Not like that. On the lips," He said.

We looked at each other worriedly. Suddenly Adam cupped my face in his hands and kissed me full on the lips. Million things ran though my head. And they were all about Adam. Sparks went though me. He broke the kiss.

"I think its time for you to leave Derek," Adam said.

"No. If Layla can kiss anyone , I want one,"Derek said. He went towards me and I punched his nose, with blood coming out. He ran crying.

Adam said the guest room was open and I can stay in there for a few nights.

I stood in front of him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Adam," I said. He was smilling. Then he pulled me closer to him and kissed me on the lips gently .

"No Problem," he said, smiling at the same time before letting me go and went into his room. I went into the guest room , changed into my PJ's and went to bed. Thinking about the two kisses and Adam Young.


End file.
